


FIC: True Glory

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin discovers the true glories of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: True Glory

The night had been long, the task arduous, the result blessed.

Marian lay back, exhausted, body aching, heart full.

A fragile cry pierced the night and she smiled, tears of joy trickling down her face.

The waiting and the wondering were over. She'd borne a child. His child. Their child. A child they'd longed for, fought for.

The day dawned, bright like the future.

Robin beheld his wife, awed and humbled; he beheld his child . . . a son. His son. Their son.

No longer an outlaw, but a nobleman. More importantly a husband and a father.

Here was glory at last.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
